Spell Tome (Skyrim)
Spell Tomes are spell-containing books in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. All spells are learned from tomes. Once a tome is read, it disappears. Spell Tomes can be crafted using Ruined Books at the Atronach Forge. Mage merchants sell Spell Tomes, but these objects can also be found as randomized dungeon loot. Due to this randomization, it may be impossible to provide locations for all Spell Tomes. The Spell Tomes merchants have available for sale depends on skill level. Specifically, merchants will start selling apprentice tomes at 15, adept tomes at 40 and expert tomes at 65. Master level tomes are unlocked through quests which become available upon reaching a skill level of 90. List of Spell Tomes Alteration *Candlelight: (Novice) Creates a hovering light that lasts for 60 seconds. *Detect Life: (Adept) Nearby living creatures, but not undead, machines or daedra, can be seen through walls. *Dragonhide: (Master) The caster ignores 80% of all physical damage for 30 seconds. *Equilibrium: (Novice) Converts 20 Health into 20 Magicka per second. *Magelight: (Novice) A ball of light that lasts 60s and sticks where it strikes. *Oakflesh: (Novice) Improves the caster's armor rating by 40 points for 60 seconds. *Ironflesh: (Adept) Improves the caster's armor rating by 80 points for 60 seconds. *Stoneflesh: (Apprentice) Improves the caster's armor rating by 60 points for 60 seconds. *Telekinesis: (Adept) Causes the targeted item to hover towards the caster, enabling the caster to take the item or fling it away. *Transmute Mineral Ore: (Adept) Transmutes one piece of unrefined Iron Ore to Silver Ore, or Silver Ore to Gold Ore. *Water breathing: (Novice) Abilty to breathe under water for 60 seconds. Conjuration *Banish Daedra : (Adept) *Bound Sword: (Novice) Creates a magic sword for 120s. Sheathe it to dispel. *Bound Battlexe : (Apprentice) Creates a magic battleaxe for 120s. Sheathe it to dispel. *Bound Bow. : (Adept) Creates a magic bow for 120s. Sheathe it to dispel. *Conjure Familiar: (Novice) Summons a familiar for 60 seconds wherever the caster is pointing. *Conjure Flaming Familiar: (Adept) Summons a flaming familiar that attacks and then explodes causing flame damage. *Conjure Flame Atronach: (Apprentice) Summons a flame atronach for 60 seconds wherever the caster is pointing. *Conjure Frost Atronach: (Adept) Summons a frost atronach for 60 seconds wherever the caster is pointing. *Conjure Storm Atronach: (Expert) Summons a storm atronach for 60 seconds wherever the caster is pointing. *Raise Zombie: (Novice) Reanimate a weak dead body to fight for you for 60 seconds. *Reanimate Corpse: (Apprentice) Reanimate a more powerful dead body to fight for you for 60 seconds. *Revenant: (Adept) Reanimate a powerful dead body to fight for you for 120 seconds. *Soul Trap: (Apprentice) if target dies within 60 seconds, fills a soul gem. Destruction *Chain Lightning: (Adept) Lightning bolt that does 50 points of shock damage to health and half that to magicka, then leaps to another target. *Firebolt: (Apprentice) A blast of fire that does 25 points of damage. Targets on fire take extra damage. *Fire Rune: (Apprentice) Cast on a nearby surface, it explodes for 50 points of fire damage when enemies come near. *Fireball: (Adept) A fiery explosion for 75 points of damage in a 15 foot radius. Targets on fire take extra damage. *Flame Cloak: (Adept) For 60 seconds, opponents in melee range take 8 points fire damage per second. Targets on fire take extra damage. *Flames: (Novice) All characters start with this spell. *Frostbite: (Novice) a blast of cold that does 8 points of damage per second to health and stamina *Frost Cloak: (Adept) For 60 seconds, opponents in melee range take 8 points frost damage and stamina damage per second. *Frost Rune: (Apprentice) Cast on a nearby surface, it explodes for 50 points of frost damage when enemies come near. *Ice Spike: (Apprentice) a spike of ice that does 25 points of frost damage to health and stamina. *Ice Storm: (Adept) A freezing whirlwind that does 40 points of frost damage per second to health and stamina. *Icy Spear: (Expert) A spear of ice that does 60 points of frost damage to health and stamina. *Incinerate: (Expert) A blast of fire that does 60 points of damage. Targets on fire take extra damage. *Lightning Bolt: (Apprentice) a bolt of lightning that does 25 points of shock damage to health and half that to magicka. *Lightning Cloak: (Adept) For 60 seconds nearby opponents take 8 points shock damage and half magicka damage. *Lightning Rune: (Apprentice) cast on a nearby surface, it explodes for 50 points of shock damage when enemies come near. *Sparks : (Novice) Altmer and Dunmer characters start with this spell. *Thunderbolt: (Expert) A thunderbolt that does 60 points of shock damage to health and half that to magicka. *Wall of Flames: (Expert) Sprayed on the ground, it creates a wall of fire that does 50 points of fire damage per second. *Wall of Frost: (Expert) Sprayed on the ground, it creates a wall of frost that does 50 points of frost damage per second. *Wall of Storms: (Expert) Sprayed on the ground, it creates a wall of lightning that does 50 points of shock damage per second. Illusion *Calm: (Apprentice) Creatures and people up to level 9 wont fight for 30 seconds. *Clairvoyance: (Novice) Shows the path to the current goal. *Courage: (Novice) Target wont flee for 60 seconds and gets some extra health and stamina. *Fear: (Apprentice) Creatures and people up to level 9 flee from combat for 30 seconds. *Fury: (Novice) Creatures and people up to level 6 will attack anything nearby for 30 seconds. *Invisibility: (Expert) Caster is invisible (but can still be heard) for 30 seconds. Activating an object or attacking will break the spell. *Muffle: (Apprentice) you move more quietly for 180 seconds. *Rally: (Adept) Targets wont flee for 60 seconds and get extra health and stamina Restoration *Close Wound: (Adept) Heals caster for 100 points of health. *Fast Healing: (Apprentice) heals the caster 75 points. *Grand Healing: (Expert) Heals everyone close to the caster 300 points. *Greater Ward: (Adept) Increases armor rating by 80 points and negates up to 80 points of spell damage or effects. *Healing: (Novice) Heals the caster 10 points per second. *Healing Hands: (Apprentice) Heals the target 10 points per second, but not undead, atronachs, or machines. *Heal Other: (Adept) Heals the target for (50?) points of health, but not undead, atronachs, or machines. *Lesser Ward: (Novice) Increases armor rating by 40 points and negates up to 40 points of spell damage or effects. *Steadfast Ward: (Apprentice) Increases armor rating by 60 points and negates up to 60 points of spell damage or effects. *Turn Lesser Undead: (Apprentice) Undead up to level 6 flee for 30 seconds. Fixed locations for Spell Tomes *A Sparks Spell Tome can be found in a cage in Helgen Keep. Finding the book is involved in the tutorial for Lockpicking. Successfully picking the cage reveals a dead mage, holding the Tome and Apparel suited for mages. *In Mzulft, near the Oculory, are two Spell Tomes. Two Spell Tomes always appear in this location. One Tome always contains the spell Frostbite, which is needed to rotate the ceilings in that room. The other Spell Tome varies with each playthrough. *Transmute can be found in Halted Stream Camp. * A Spell Tome containing Flames in Labyrinthian Chasm is needed to pass through a door of ice. Because of this, the Spell Tome is fixed and will always appear in that location. * The Spell Tome Raise Zombie can be fount within the Fellgow Keep Dungeons, The Spell Tome is located in the room containing coffins aswell as two Necromancers. * In Embershard Mine, Clairvoyance is found in a little room just after lowering the first bridge. * In Fort Amol's prison, the Spell Tome for Bound Bow can be found inside a bucket. The Bucket has a lantern inside covering the Spell Tome, and so needs to be picked up and flipped to drop the Tome. Merchants selling Spell Tomes *Drevis Neloren (Illusion spells only) *Enthir *Faralda (Destruction spells only) *Tolfdir (Alteration spells only) *Collette Marence (Restoration spells only) *Phinis Gestor (Conjuration spells only) *Farengar Secret-Fire *Lucan Valerius *Nelacar (After the quest The Black Star) Category:Skyrim: Books Category:Skyrim: Spells Category:Skyrim: Magic Category:Skyrim